


3 Times Derek and Stiles almost kiss, 1 time they did.

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, angst (I think), sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: 3 times they almost kiss, 1 time they did.





	3 Times Derek and Stiles almost kiss, 1 time they did.

1.

Stiles sighs and opens his door. Why does school have to be so boring. He throws his bag next to his bed. As soon as he turns around he's pushed against to door, which makes the door close

"Damn, that hurt" he mutters to himself and looks in Derek's eyes. "Hello Derek, how was your day?" He asks while rolling his eyes.

"Do you know anything about the new werewolf yet?" Derek asks him without emotion. "Yeah, my day was great too, thanks for asking. Yes, I talked to him actually" Stiles says and tries to push the older male away but Derek doesn't move. "His name is Alex. He's from Miami and is not dangerous. He's really nice actually." Derek nods but doesn't let go. His wolf is screaming at him. Stiles' scent is driving him crazy. For a second it looks like he's about to kiss Stiles but is stopped by The Sheriff's voice.

"Stiles, are you home?" And before Stiles can open his mouth Derek is gone. "Yes, dad. I'm in my room"

2.

Stiles smiles as he walks into the loft. "Hello, wolves. Stiles has arrived with food." Isaac grabs the bag with food from Stiles and walks towards the couch.

"Not even a 'Thank you Stiles?'" Stiles mutters.

"Thank you Stiles" Derek says to him and grabs the drinks. Stiles sighs and sits next to Scott.

"Okay. We have two choices" Scott starts as everyone is sitting in the living room.

"Step up 2" The girls smirk at each other. "Or Real Steel" Scott looks at the television. "We're going to vote who wants to watch Step up 2?" The girls and Stiles put up their hands.

"Really Stiles?" Jackson asks him and rolls his eyes. Stiles just ignores him. "Okay that's 6 for Step up and 8 for real steel. Real Steel it is" Scott smirks and clicks on the movie. Erica curls into Boyd, Allison lays her head on Isaac's shoulder and Kira and Scott grab each other’s hands. Everyone cuddles with someone besides Stiles and Derek. It's not new though.

In the middle of the movie Stiles goes to the kitchen for new drinks. "I'll help you" Derek says and walks after Stiles. When they both grab for the bottles their hands brush. "Sorry" Stiles mumbles and blushes. Derek grabs the bottles and looks at Stiles.

"For what?" Stiles doesn't answer and just looks at Derek.

"I, uhm" he stutters. He moves a little closer.

"Guys, hurry up!" Liam yells at them. Stiles quickly walks back to the living room.

3.

Stiles is sitting on his bed, reading his favourite book. There is a knock on the window. "Come in Sourwolf" Stiles yells without looking up.

"How did you know it was me?" Derek asks him and sits on Stiles' bed.

"You are the only one who knocks. Erica and Isaac just walk in. The others act like normal people and use the front door." Stiles says and closes his book. "What's up? Is there another hunter? A vampire?" Derek rolls his eyes.

"You know vampires don't exist right?"

"It would be cool" Derek shakes his head. "I'm going away for a week. You're in charge while I'm gone"

"Me? Sarcastic awkward _human_ Stiles?" Derek rolls his eyes again. "Yes you. You are the smartest in the pack. If something happens you make the best plans." Derek says. It's not a total lie. Stiles always makes the plans. But the reason why Stiles is in charge is because he's the Alpha's mate. Stiles grins.

"Okay. Don't get in any trouble. I don't want to travel to Mexico for you again." Derek looks down and smiles. "Wait, are you smiling?" Stiles asks him. He grabs Derek's chin and turns his head towards him. "No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are" Stiles smirks. "I'm so telling Scott this." Derek doesn't answer. He looks at Stiles' lips. He just wants to kiss them. He doesn't know what's stopping him. The Sheriff is at work and Stiles is 18. And he always smells Stiles' interest in him. Stiles moves closer. His eyes closed.

Their lips almost touch when Erica jumps in the room. "Batman, I need your help!" Derek quickly pulls back and looks at the wolf. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" She smirks at them. Stiles just blushes.

\+ 1.

"They are not coming for you, Stilinski" The vampire says. Stiles so told Derek that they existed. Of course, no one believed him. "I guess they don't care about you" He shows Stiles his fangs.

"We surprisingly do" Jackson says. Kira and Allison appear behind him with their weapons. The vampire turns his back towards Stiles. Isaac and Erica quickly run towards Stiles and untie him.

"Ah, there they are. Where is your Alpha? The famous Hale?"

"Right here" Derek growls and attacks him. More vampires appear and fight against the pack. Stiles just sits on the ground. He looks at the wounds on his body. The vampire already drank his blood, it made him weak. "Stiles watch out!" Scott yells but before Stiles can look up a vampire attacks him He bites his arm. Stiles' scream makes Derek turn into a full wolf. He rips the vampires in shreds. He quickly changes back and runs towards Stiles’ body.

"Stiles" Stiles smiles weakly at him. "You're naked."

Derek sighs. "You need to stay awake. Scott, call your mother" Scott nods and grabs his phone. "If something happens..." Stiles coughs. "You have to turn me" Derek nods. "I promise you. If there is nothing they can do to help you in the hospital."

 

 

Derek is sitting beside Stiles bed, looking at his shoulder. He had to bite Stiles. There was no other choice. The wound healed. He knew it would, Stiles is his mate. And now that Stiles was a wolf too, he would smell it too.

Stiles is still unconscious. The Sheriff had given Derek some coffee, knowing the Hale wouldn't sleep until Stiles woke up. "I'm going to work. Call me if anything changes" Noah says to the werewolf.

"I will" Derek says not looking up. It was just the two of them now. Stiles starts to wake up. Derek stands up and grabs Stiles' arm.

"How are you feeling?" He asks him. "I'm okay. Nothing hurts.... Did you turn me?" Stiles asks him and sits up. Derek sits next to him and nods.

"Yeah, I had to. I promised you." They both stay silent for a few seconds. "I told your dad that I would call-" He gets cut off by two lips on his. Stiles' hands grab his neck. Derek kisses back and moves a little closer. His hand lays on Stiles' cheek. He pulls away softly. Stiles grins at him. Derek smiles back and leans back in.


End file.
